The use of personal cards, such as transaction cards (e.g., bank card, credit card, debit card, etc.), identification cards (e.g., driver's licenses, membership identification cards, security badges, etc.), and the like, continues to increase. Personal cards may be used to identify a person, purchase something, check out a book, earn rewards, access exclusive benefits, share information, etc. Typically, personal cards are made from plastic (e.g., polyvinyl chloride (PVC)). Which has led to the idea of ‘paying with plastic.’